She'd Still Love Me
by evilcharmings
Summary: Lilah loses her memory. Wes tries to help her get it back and realises something important.


"What happened?" Wesley said as he walked through the doors and into the hospital ward. "Are you family? If so how are you related?" The doctor asked blocking his way.

"I'm her boyfriend now let me see her." He said striding past the doctor and over to her bed. He sat down next to her and caressed her face. There was a bandage covering her forehead. "What happened?" He repeated. The doctor sighed and came over to him.

"There was an accident. She was driving when some lunatic came around a corner and hit her. Lucky it was the passenger side, otherwise she would have been killed. The man who hit her died an hour ago. She doesn't have a concussion or anything. Just a few scratches here and there. She should be fine by the time she wakes up." He let out a sigh of relief. He had found out about the crash on the news. When he saw that it was Lilah he had left for the hospital immediately. "Thank you doctor." The doctor left them alone. He sighed and put his face in his hands. He was almost asleep when he heard a groan. When he looked up he saw Lilah starring at him with scared eyes.

"Lilah!" He reached out towards her face and she shrunk back into the pillows.

"Who are you?" She asked him looking around. He saw in her eyes that she was not lying. She was being serious. He lowered his hand.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" She shook her head and flinched.

"I'm Wesley. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. And you are Lilah Morgan." He looked familiar somehow, she was not sure why though. "How do I know you?" He sighed.

"I'm your… well the best word to describe it would be boyfriend." She thought about that. "So we're lovers. Hmm. Why am I here?" And so Wesley explained everything. The car crash, who she worked for, how they met. Everything. She gaped at him with wide eyes when he finished. She was deep in thought for a moment but then she spoke again. "Do I have a purse? Could you bring it to me?" He walked over to the closet, pulled out her purse and handed it to her. She opened it and pulled out her drivers' license. That was her alright. She had a few pictures in there. She pulled them out and started looking through them. The first one was of Wesley. He was sitting on his couch reading a book and she had taken the picture without him knowing she had one of him. He secretly had one of her that he kept in his wallet too, along with the dollar bill. The next one was of her mother. She knew that it was her mother because she could see the resemblance between them. The last one was of her sister. About a year before she'd died.

"I think we better call the doctor in" Wesley said.

]::[

"Months? Her memory might not come back for months?" The doctor knew that he wouldn't take the news very well.

"I'm very sorry sir, there's nothing we can do but wait." And with that he left.

"Dammit!" Wesley said putting his face in his hands. Lilah hesitated before reaching out to him. "Hey, it's going to be alright!" She peeled one hand away from his face and gave it a gentle squeeze. He looked up at her and calmed down a bit.

"I suppose your right." She smiled at him.

"Of course I'm right." He grinned at her, she was already sounding like her old self again.

"I want to go home, where do I live?"

]::[

"Home sweet home." Wes said opening the door to her apartment.

"You have a key?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He smiled.

"I had one made." She walked into her lounge room and breathed in deeply. It smelt very familiar, and it very homey. She must live here.

"I want to have a shower. Where's the bathroom?" He turned away from her bookcase to look at her. "Just down the hall, next to the bedroom." She made her way down the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the water on and stripped of her clothing. She pulled her hair up into a bun with a clip she found in the cabinet above the sink. She stepped into the shower, the hot water felt so good on her skin. 'Okay, what now?' She asked herself. 'You have a lover who is very handsome and is waiting for you in your lounge room. You have no idea what your history is and he obviously doesn't either. Am I a bitch? He had seemed surprised that I had been nice to him. It must be and unusual thing for him then. And I work for an evil law firm. That was….interesting. I wonder why I work for them. I'm definitely not evil to the core.' She shut the water off and climbed out of the shower, she dried herself off quickly. She entered the bedroom and started rummaging through her wardroom. She had very nice taste. Nice dresses, shoes and business suits. She put on a slinky, black night gown and panties. She had just put on her silky blur robe when there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Wesley asked.

"Sure Wes." He opened the door and his eyes automatically traveled up and down her body. "Are you feeling better?" He came and sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her waist. "Much more refreshed." She responded. "Wes?"

"Mmm?" She hesitated. "Am I a stripper?" He gave her a confused look. She walked over to her wardrobe and beckoned him over. When he came, she opened a drawer to reveal a large amount of lingerie. He chuckled.

"No you're not a stripper, or a hooker. You just like to dress up sometimes." She laughed and closed the drawer.

"Well I'm pretty tired, I better go home. Goodnight, I'll be back in the morning." He kissed her forehead and headed toward the door. He didn't want to smother her.

"Wes!" He turned to see her standing in the hallway, looking heartbreakingly beautiful as always. "Yes?" She took a few steps forward. "Can you stay, please? I don't wanna be alone." He tilted his head slightly. "Alright." She smiled and walked forward until she was right in front of him. Hesitating slightly, she put her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you." He wound his arms around her waist. She pulled back to look at his face. "I trust you. Don't let me down." He nodded. She un-wound his arms and pulled him by the hand into the bedroom. She kicked off her heels and he pulled off his pants and shirt leaving only his boxers. She climbed into bed and lay on her side, facing away from him. He climbed in next to her then snuggled up close. His arm around her waist and their fingers twined together. They drifted off to sleep.

]::[

When she awoke, she was alone in the bed. She peeled the covers away and walked into the bathroom. She looked tired so she splashed some water on her face to wake her up.

She ran a brush through her hair and then pulled it up into a ponytail. She walked out of the bedroom to see Wes, fully dressed and pouring some coffee into a travel mug.

"Morning." She said. He turned to see her walking towards him. He had never seen her with her hair tied back before. It made her look younger. "Good morning" He responded, when she reached him she kissed his cheek and poured herself some coffee.

"I called your work to tell them that you're not coming in today. I thought that you could look through your things, help you to remember." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Wes that was very thoughtful. You know how you said that my work has files on everything?" He nodded. "Does that mean that they have a file on me?" He nodded again.

"They certainly would. Your interests, your history-" He stopped, realizing what he had just said. "I think it would be better if I do go into work today." He grinned and looked at his watch. "I'm running late. I should be home around six, call me if you need anything." He kissed her quickly then left. She went to her bedroom and dressed quickly. Then she headed out to Wolfram & Hart.

]::[

It was a typical day for Gavin Park. Get up at five and be at work by six, the morning staff meeting and then working through his paper work. He had heard about Lilah's accident so he was surprised to see her walking through the front door. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress that came half-way up her thighs and tall, black pumps. Her hair was slightly curled and hung loose around her shoulders. He remembered the first time he saw her. He wanted to fuck her brains out and secretly still did. He would never admit this to anyone, not even if they were torturing him. He walked over to her.

"Lilah! I thought you weren't coming in today? Heard about the accident, I was very disappointed to find out that you were alive. A pity really."

She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head sideways.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. On the plus side the accident resulted in me losing my memory so I have absolutely no idea who the hell you are." She smiled widely.

He took a double take at that. The firm didn't know about her memory loss.

"Oh. Well, I'm Gavin Park. We work together in the Special Projects division."

She nodded her head slightly. "Nice to meet you…again. I'm kinda lost; could you show me where Files and Records are?" She gave him a seductive look without realizing it.

"S-Sure. Right this way." He started walking and she followed him, heels tapping against the marble floors. "What do you want from Files and Records anyway?"

"My file. I'm hoping that it'll help me to remember…well, me." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Here it is. Good luck Lilah." She walked through the door, leaving Gavin to stare at her ass.

]::[

When Wesley returned to Lilah's apartment, he found her sitting on the couch with her file laid out all over the coffee table. She tore her eyes way from the file she was holding to look at him. "Hey Wes. How was work?" He put his keys on the coffee table and sat down next to her.

"Not bad. Killed a nest of Horthyok demons. How was yours?" He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head into his chest.

"Pretty good. Found out a lot about myself. Did you know that I grew up in Nevada, Los Vegas?" He shook his head. "No I didn't. I was actually under the impression that you grew up in one of the posh states." She laughed at that then sighed and started stroking his back.

"There's one thing that they left out though. Something that I really need to know."

He looked down at her. "What is it?" She took a deep breath.

"We're lovers. Are we in love?" He froze, trying to figure out how to answer her question. She looked up at him, expectant.

"I don't know. Well, I know how I feel but I don't know about you."

She looked like she was deep in thought. She sat up straight.

"Well, how do you feel then? You don't have do be here but you came anyway." She looked him straight in the eye. He took her hand.

"I...I care for you. A lot. When I heard you were in the accident all I could concentrate on was getting to you and making sure you were alright. I guess that means that I love you."

She leaned up to kiss him gently. The kiss turned into a heated one though. Wild and passionate. He was pulling her closer to him until she was pressed right up against him.

He grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap, kissing along her jaw and down her throat. She gasped, grabbed his chin and their lips found each other again. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they made their way to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and she grinned up at him. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. She ripped his shirt open and he quickly discarded it. Soon enough, all of there clothes were on the floor. She let out a moan as he entered her. Moving slower and more gently then they ever had before. They were staring into each others eyes when something changed. Her eyes opened wide and everything that she'd forgotten came rushing back. Her fathers' death, her first day at Wolfram & Hart, that first night. Everything. It overwhelmed her and she gasped. Pushing him off her, she raced to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Lilah!" He banged on the door. She put on her robe and leant against the wall, sinking to the floor. "Lilah, please! Open the door!" He leaned his head against it and let out a deep breath. "Did I do something wrong?"

She sighed and went to the door. Opening it to reveal him looking extremely worried.

"I remember. I remember everything. You didn't do anything wrong it was just overwhelming having everything rush back at once." He smiled a little.

"Lilah…" He paused. "Are we in love?" She looked at him. Really looked at him.

"Yes. We are." She half- ran to him, placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him. They finally came up for air.

"That's why we're here."

]::[

They were laying in the bed sometime later, eating strawberries and watching a movie. She was half asleep and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"What would have happened if I were the one to lose my memory?" He asked her, finishing off his strawberry. She thought about that carefully.

"I'd still love you." He smiled at her words.

"She'd still love me."

~End


End file.
